


The New Flatmate

by HazelHype



Category: What We Do in the Shadows (2014)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Sex, Hypnotism, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Light Dom/sub, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pansexual Character, Pride Parades, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, Strip Games, Succubi & Incubi, Tags May Change, Vampires, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:55:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27391582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelHype/pseuds/HazelHype
Summary: For my best friend, a story I dedicate to her about her favorite movie. And I have to apologize for two things.1) the unintentional pre-release of my unfinished first chapter. It was late and I was drunk, trying to revise it on my phone when I fell asleep and somehow uploaded it for everyone's viewing displeasure.2) I just saw this movie this year. I'm sorry for being so late to the party.Summary:Rose loved her mom, but a postcard from Wellington, New Zealand makes her question everything she thought she knew about herself. Discovering that her mother is a witch and her father was an Incubus was crazy enough, but finding out that one of the last vampires of his old coven, Petyr, stayed alive as long as he has to bare witness of the unholy union between herself and another powerful vampire was not exactly a goal she had set for herself.Set in a slight AU a few years before the movie and goes right through it. Enjoy!
Relationships: Vladislav (What We Do in the Shadows)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. How it all began Part 1

It had never been weird to Rose that her mother was not like the other moms her friends had. Delilah had the constant dinner parties with her "sisters" as she called them. But none of them looked like her. Some were even old enough to be her grandmother. But all of them were nice, so having these constants was almost like a family. 

There were also the late nights she went out with them to work, something she was not allowed to know about just yet.

The only thing she didn't like was when Delilah had to leave on business trips. Her mom always looked happy whenever she came back. But she remembered her mother making a special stop in New Zealand when she was six years old. Her mother had a meeting with an old friend there and she left feeling much more confused and worried than when she arrived. 

A few years later, at home in San Francisco, a postcard came from New Zealand and was signed by a Petyr. Specifically, it was addressed to Rose with instructions for when she was of age to come back to New Zealand. Her mother knew it was only a matter of time. So, the truth was lightly explained. "You're different, hun." Her mom explained. "But know that you are loved. What you are stronger than anyone before you. And your existence has been told in prophecy for a long time."

When she turned nine, she knew something was different about her when nearly everyone in her class had come up to her at one point or another and admitted in private they had a crush on her. She told her mom it was something that weirded her out big time. That was when the rest of the truth came out. Delilah revealed that she was a witch. And that her father, the man who she was told had died before she was born, was an Incubus. 

Delilah laughed at the look her daughter gave her and revealed to her that the world she thought she knew was much bigger than she realized. After a few hours of just explaining what all was real about themselves as witches and then sharing the basics of demons, Rose felt overwhelmed. But none of her revelation of this hidden world could prepare her for what her mother said next. "Your father was a powerful demon. Our union was foretold for many millennia."

It took a moment to register what she said. "Wait, are you saying I'm part of a prophecy or something?" Rose may not have been the best student the public school system could present, but she played enough fantasy RPGs to know what her mother was talking about.

"More or less." Her mother confirmed it. Rose was part of something that was centuries in the making. And that was when Delilah brought out the postcard from New Zealand. She explained that after she graduated high school, she wanted Rose to do something meaningful with her life and see the world on her own. Now that she knew what she was, her training would start immediately. And thankfully, Delilah could still summon succubi to teach her daughter about that part of her heritage as well. 

Ten years of non-stop training and a will to do anything it took to make her mother proud, Rose learned everything she could. It was part of her coven's nature, she found out, for young witches to venture out on their own to discover their craft. Now she understood why her mother wanted her to travel. So she could find her craft while still exploring the different styles of witchcraft the world had to offer.

The lessons from the succubi, however, were a different story. Rose quickly learned how to tone down the effect of her general presence. She never much liked close contact. But the thought of learning how to seduce people using dark sex magic was no where near her comfort zone. One of the succubi suggested she just take dance classes. The more the better. So, she did. It started with simple Zumba classes and it progressed to more athletically demanding dances from there. 

Soon, graduation came and Rose was then considered a woman. Her mother gifted her with an account she had set up to pay for anything. As witches, they had unlimited financial aid. It certainly was a shock to hear that, but still, Rose took the gift just to ease her mother's worries. The heartbreak of leaving her home did sting, especially considering it would be her time away by herself, and her first time away from San Diego during Pride Month, her favorite time of year. She had no idea if it was from being the daughter of an Incubus, but she openly accepted it when she heard her friend explain pansexuality. She saw something attractive in nearly every person she met, and being a succubus meant she could seduce literally anyone. But she found comfort in realising that there were humans labeled as extreme sexual deviants, and what was even better was their accepting of herself as she was. Even gay men who could never be seduced by her welcomed her with open arms. She felt valid in their eyes in a way parallel to the way her mother's coven accepted her. It was sad when she realized she would miss more Pride Events than she wanted to, but she promised herself to return home just for the occasion once every few years.

She soon set off and went cross-country. Traveling everywhere she heard there were witches. It took nearly two years, but it felt nice to meet new people. She honestly wanted to travel more in North America, but she already over stayed her welcome in New Orleans by four months. 

She was soon traveling throughout Europe and learned of other creatures. Vampires were definitely bigger outside the US. Her finding out about Hitler's secret vampire army was extremely surprising. And it seemed unbelievable how old some of them were. When she went to Romania, she met a small group of vampires that were nearing two thousand years in age. As remarkable as that was, she was even more shocked to learn from them that the vampire she was to meet, Petyr, was over eight thousand years old. 

After a year and a half in all of Europe, she made her way to Asia, learning of different healing herbs used in medicinal teas. It definitely put into perspective how little she actually knew. Two years in Asia ended on a bad note though when she encountered her first hunter. It was the first time she tried to use her abilities as a succubus. She kept forgetting the fake name she used to seduce him with and just wound up shooting him with the pistol he brought to kill witches with. Not exactly the method a succubus was known to use.

Her next stop in India led her to the Seven Sex Temples. If it weren't for the fact that she was there to study the art of seduction, she would have enjoyed herself more. The vibrancy of India was so beautiful. The only drawback was that she wanted to go home. She missed her family and friends. Rose was lonely, and being so close to death in recent events had made her realize that just because she was this all-powerful supernatural hybrid did not mean she knew how to use her abilities the way they were meant. She felt defenseless.

Finally buckling down, she swallowed her pride and summoned a succubus. It was a fierce battle for dominance between them. It wasn't until she stated her name and her mother's name that the sex demon seemed to comprehend that she was not dealing with a mere mortal. She conceded by bowing to Rose and revealing her own name: Lia. 

Rose sat with the demon and explained everything to her. And while she never thought it was possible, Lia listened intently and gave a few pointers where she saw mistakes were made. She took everything she heard seriously. The way she spoke reminded her of Fran Drescher.

Once Rose finished, she hung her head in shame. She couldn't help feeling as low as she did right there. Being half succubus and admitting how you failed as one to another. Lia chuckled and said, "Mathias told us we were to help you, no matter what. But I had no idea you would be this pathetic." She went on to explain how Rose smelled like her master and that he told all of his subjects to be on alert for her, should she summon one of them for anything.

"So my dad knows about me?" Rose asked. "He knew about me this whole time and never once wanted to meet me?"

"Quite the moment to bring up your daddy issues." Lia cackled. "He's been there, you just never knew it." 

"What?"

"Mathias and his favorite male concubine posed as that gay couple who lived across from you after your twelfth birthday. Matthew and Percy. Your mom didn't know, he couldn't just reveal to a jealous ex that he wanted to be part of his daughter's life. Being and ex-girlfriend was bad enough, but add that she's a witch and he's a demon, the rest of the neighbors would have been collateral damage. You have to remember that they were away a lot. 'Traveling for their independent business' is what they called it. But they always came back just in time to be part of every milestone you reached."

It all made sense. Matthew was always like a father to her, so much so that Delilah even trusted him and his husband to watch over her while she was away, or even if they argued, she knew she went across the street to their neighbors.

Lia sighed before saying, "Look, hun, I'm sorry you feel robbed of your childhood, but after learning what you know now, would you want it any other way?"

Rose shook her head and gave a determined look. "Teach me how to be a succubus." 

It took four years for her to master her powers as a succubus. Lia admitted that dancing was a great way to learn seduction, and she pushed her to learn about very sexy forms of choreography. Specifically, pole dancing. It stunned Rose just how blatant this demoness was. But then again, she could be much worse.

Her greatest power she could ever need was her gaze. All she had to do was stare into someone's eyes and look through them, right into their souls. She could see what their fantasies were and make them see her as their fantasy. She could be anything they desired and even their worst nightmare. In the midst of it all she had to learn the one thing she did not want to learn: how to feed. Thankfully, Lia told her that she didn't have to sleep with them. She just needed to touch them. She felt much better knowing she wouldn't have to have sex with them in order to drain them. 

Once she finally mastered the skill she dreaded, she headed to New Zealand, knowing she needed to meet Petyr.

It took one final year to get Wellington, bracing herself the entire way. She had no idea what Petyr even looked like. But asking around town in the vampire community and being pointed in the right direction led her to an old house near the edge of the city. She loved the old aesthetic it oozed. Hopefully, the ancient monster she was destined to meet would be as charming as his home. Taking one last deep breath to steady her nerves, Rose marched up the stairs and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, the door slowly opened to reveal a man dressed as though he jumped from the eighteenth century. His skin was a shade of olive topped with curly black hair. His evey's were a gorgeous dark amber that she could drown in if her mind wasn't already preoccupied with her mission. "Ja? May I help you?" He asked with a German accent.

"My name is Rose. I'm looking for Petyr..."


	2. How it all began Part 2

Viago's mind short circuited momentarily. He had approached the door believing it to be Jackie with their latest meal. Only to find as he stepped closer to the door, Jackie's scent was not there. All he could smell was someone warm-blooded and from somewhere completely foreign. But there was something else about her that smelled different. It almost smelled like power. He remembered the scent from the first time he met Vladislav. But this was something completely different. 

He could smell the scent of magic, often reminding him of fresh sage. It was calming but easily noticable. But the sudden smell of burning coals subtly rose. He knew that was something that only demons smelled like. But it wasn't nearly as strong as a normal demon. It was almost like burning hickory, actually pleasant. But another scent suddenly hit him. It was a combination of warm scents. It smelled like cinnamon, honey and vanilla. Three scents he remembered being rather pleasant when they wafted freshly warm in the air. It was something he didn't realize he missed from his days of living. But smelling them now suddenly made his mouth water. 

Viago took a few moments to compose himself before opening the door. He did not know what he was supposed to see, but it certainly wasn't the sight he was expecting. There stood a woman. But this woman had an air about her that felt immensely strong. But from the sight of her appearance, he would never have guessed it if he had not smelled it first. She stood about the same height as Deacon. Give or take an inch. Her skin was lightly kissed by the sun, a gorgeous light glow with very few freckles. Her hair was a light red, almost like the sunsets he once had thought fondly of ages ago. Her hey were green with flecks of gold in them. Such gorgeous eyes, he would have gotten lost in them. Her lips were in the the most delicate shape of a cupid's now. Full and tempting. 

Viago's eyes followed her hair down her right shoulder in the side braid it was fashioned in. It reached her breasts, which were supple under the form-fitting black tank top and a denim jacket covered in band patches and a few rainbow pins along the collar. She wore a pair of red acid-washed skinny jeans and a pair of black chuck-taylors. She had strap of a satchel crossed over her left shoulder and torso. He had no idea who this woman was, but she was certainly one of the most beautiful he had ever seen.

"Ja? May I help you?" He asked.

"My name is Rose. I'm looking for Petyr."

Viago's mind again turned to mush briefly before saying, "I'm sorry. Petyr?"

"Yes. Petyr. Really old, probably doesn't talk much, the last of his original coven." Rose listed. When she saw the confusion on his face. "Look, I know he's here. Nearly every vampire I talked to in town has pointed me here. I'm not lying when I say that I was trained nearly my whole life to be ready to meet Petyr, and I'm not letting anything stop me. Now if you don't mind, I've had a long day that has consisted of finding a hotel close enough to walk safely to here and back because I don't have a car, I'm exhausted from traveling non-stop, and I would really appreciate it if I could talk to Petyr." 

By the end of her pathetic rant, Rose had to take a few breaths. She felt exhausted just from explains it all for the umpteenth time as to why she needed to see the oldest vampire to exist. And here he was, so close. And yet another obstacle stood in her path, but she was too tired to put up a fair fight. She was going to end this now. 

Viago couldn't help but feel for the girl. She looked like she was ready to collapse. He opened the door to let her in. He heard her heart beat and could smell her emotions rolling off her in waves. Her saw her shoulders as she sighed and gave a tired smile. "Thank you." She practically sobbed.

She walked in to see the interior matched the outside. Beautifully morbid goth, indeed. Rose's inner emo grumbled, admitting she'd jump for joy if she knew what that felt like. But a scream from up the staircase she saw when she first came in caused both her and Viago to suddenly jump.

Deacon suddenly rushed down the staircase, looking like he was running from Germany after the war again. There was another shout, this time, the word "ASSHOLE!" was the only word to be made out.

"It's worse than last time!" Deacon exclaimed.

"Don't tell me she still thinks he slept with that witch?" Viago asked as he nervously looked back upstairs. He grimaced when he heard a vase shatter.

"I'm sorry, what's going on?" Rose asked, wondering what just walked into.

"Our other flatmate, Vladislav, is talking with his girlfriend, Pauline. She has a slight disagreement with him as of late." They then heard what sounded like someone being thrown a against a wall.

Deacon scoffed. "Understatement of the century."

Suddenly, a door burst open and the brawl came out into the corridor. All three raced up the stairs and found Pauline pinning Vladislav to the ceiling, screaming in his face how much of an asshole he was.

Rose suddenly felt a rush of fire crawl up her spine at the sight of the male vampire. He was beautiful. But she couldn't fully appreciate his face with the female vampire in her way. A voice in her head roared to life, claiming the dark-haired vampire as It's own. Rose's eyes flashed a bright red as her demon fangs grew. She reared her right hand back and threw a force so powerful, it sent waves back, fluttering over Deacon and Viago like a breeze.

The magic force coiled around Pauline's neck like a whip and with a sharp pull from Rose, the vampire was yanked to the floor in a sudden crash.

Vladislav remained on the ceiling on his back, not sure of what to make of what he saw. But one thing was for sure. Watching that fiery, beautiful witch rip Pauline off of him was incredible. But when he saw her face, her red eyes and fangs, he almost swore he felt something in his chest. Something more to his basic nature, something primal.

Pauling screamed as she stood, baring her fangs as she turned to see who hexed her. She growled when she saw Rose. "YOU BITCH! ARE YOU THE ONE HE'S BEEN SEEING BEHING MY BACK!"

Rose smirked and said, "I haven't had that honor yet. But by the looks of things," She gave Vladislav a flirty wink before turning back to Pauline with a pointed look. "It won't be long until I do." She flexed her demon claws in her right hand and lifted it to point right at the vampire in front of her. "But I do want to make one thing clear." She then yanked the invisible rope still around Pauline's neck. The vampire fell forward onto her face. She growled as she turned her face to side, still on the floor, only to have a converse step on her cheek.

All three male vampires froze. Pauline was not known for having a merciful nature. But this new woman, she commanded respect, whatever she was.

"These here are my new friends. And as long as I'm around, you are no longer invited into this house." Rose seethed. "I don't like repeating myself, but since you seem a little slow to understand, I'll give you one more final warning the next time you deside to be brazenly stupid." She then twisted her foot side to side, smudging dirt onto Pauline's cheek.

The moment she lifted her foot, Pauline was rushed out the door by an invisible force, launching her out the house. The moment she became uninvited, the dark forces that created their existence kicked into gear and sent her flying. Can't be in a house you're not invited into.

Rose turned back to Vladislav and briefly closed her eyes, opening them seconds later to reveal her natural hazel eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked.

He gently lowered himself to the floor, trying to look confident as he landed, but failed when he winced when he put weight on his left leg, briefly forgetting Pauline had good aim with that vase. His flatmates rushed to his sides and helped him stand. They all agreed to meet in the kitchen and to summon Petyr. Once the never-seeming-to-end-but-still-comical journey down the stairs and to the kitchen was over, Viago and Deacon left to get Petyr, while silently and simultaneously, giving Rose and Vlad a moment alone. They didn't know why, but they liked Rose. It was odd, but it was nice to see Vladislav showing interest in a different woman. 

Viago would never say it out loud, but Deacon has, many times, that Pauline was an absolute bitch to their friend. They knew he cared about her, but she only chose to be with him for her own gain in status and to emasculate him every chance she saw fit, especially when he never deserved it. But seeing a woman like Rose just jump in a defend him without even knowing who he was was refreshing. She didn't care what or how dangerous the threat was, she came in, no fear and spat in the face of the devil. Vladislav needed a partner like that. Someone willing to defend his honor and unintentionally building their own. Plus, they did catch the way he looked at Rose as he lowered himself from the ceiling.

Rose stood in the kitchen while Vlad sat in his chair at the table. She had no idea what came over her up stairs, but she never even imagined acting the way she did to or in front of strangers. She couldn't even look at Vladislav once they were alone. She proclaimed lust! She remembered back when Lia first started teaching her that it was rare, but not unheard of, for her particular breeding of demon to find life-mates. She had been out of the closet since sophomore year, confident in what she knew she felt, who she was. But the pressure of being half of a prophecy made her crumble like a dry biscuit during confrontations. She wasn't exactly an attention seeker, but she never cared for unnecessary drama either.

Vladislav just stared at her. He knew it was rude, but he could not help it. He had no idea what to make of this woman. The only thing he knew was that she was beautiful, strong and fearless. But now, she acted meek, shy, nervous, almost completely different from who he met upstairs. But he had to know what she was. He had to. "So..."

Rose spun to look at him, not sure of what he was going to ask. "Yeah?"

"Are you a witch?" He was met with silence. "Demon?"

Rose gave a nervous chuckle before moving to sit across from him at the table. She shrugged and answered. "Actually, both."

"How is such a union possible?" Vladislav asked, leaning in, genuinely curious. 

Not knowing how to beat around the bush, Rose decided to just be simple in her answer. "Prophecy. But, to be fair, I had no fucking say on why, where, how, and when it happened."

This answer was so...honest. 

Vladislav had tortured for centuries. He did it for fun, yes. But there had been intermissions where he was serious. He would torture for information and taught himself to know when someone was lying. Rose had a steady pulse and even breath. The way she kept eye contact with him and the sincerity in her voice made him believe her. He gave her a curt nod.

Rose let out a sigh as she sunk into her seat, seeming to finally let all the weight off of her shoulders. "I can finally get this over with."

"'Finally'? Exactly what is it that you are wanting to finish? And how long have you waited to finish it?" He was curious as to what his friend and flatmate was keeping from them.

"I honestly have no real idea. All I do know is that I was meant to be born. What for, I got nada on that. But the only clue I've got is Petyr." She then reached into her back pocket and pulled out the postcard. It was stained with age and was creased from years of being folded in half and opened again. The front had a picture of the Wellington sign aglow. Rose held it up and stared at it. "This is all I'm riding on." She then put it down and looked back at Vladislav. "As for how long, most of my life. It might not be much time, considering how old you must be. But for me, it feels close to infinite."

The sudden sound of footsteps caused them to turn to the corridor leading to the basement. Viago and Deacon returned. Behind them, Rose could make out a pale figure. As he came closer, she saw that he was ghost-white, had a pointy smile, and his nails were more like talons. His eyes were white with single black dots as pupils. On his scalp, she could make out light-blue spider veins. His eyes widen upon seeing her, and his pace quickened to get right next to her.

Rose picked the postcard up from the table and held it up. "Did you send this?" She asked. He looked at the postcard briefly and nodded. Rose smiled and hugged him suddenly. 

Petyr's normal reaction would have been to hiss at her. But he knew what she was, who she was, the moment he saw her. She was there to fulfill the prophecy. The fact that she showed up said so much. 

After a few more seconds, she pulled away, smile still wide. "You wouldn't believe how long I've waited to meet you, Petyr."

"I have questions." Deacon's voice interrupted. "Who the Hell is she? And why is she here?"

Rose turned to him and said, "How much time do have to sit and listen?"

"Considering we're all immortal, as much as you need." Viago answered for both of them. Despite their brief exchange earlier, he still had questions of his own.

"Then let's start with a reintroduction. My name is Rose."


	3. What A Woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's not often the trio has someone new to talk to that doesn't wind up as a meal. And Deacon, ever the show off, decides to offer some bizghetti. Hilarity ensues when Rose plays it back on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love the support. Feel free to comment. 💜

They all stared at Petyr as he seemed to pay extremely close attention to Rose's rapid-fire explanation of her life thus far. She had lost Deacon somewhere between graduation to leaving the States, so he picked up his knitting needles and started a loose-knit scarf. Viago seemed to be in deep thought as he looked back and forth between his oldest friend and their new acquaintance. Vladislav seemed to just take it with stride. Looking more understanding than confused.

Rose finished with a sigh, happy to finally be done explaining her story for the umpteenth time. It finally felt like the weight of everything she went through just lifted off of her back. She looked at each of the four vampires and shrugged. "Any questions?"

"Yeah!" Deacon suddenly exclaimed slamming him needles on the table. But it was who he stared at with anger that surprised some of them. Petyr. "Why keep this from us? I thought we were honest about everything with everyone in this house!" 

Petyr looked slightly offended by this. But it was Viago who stood in his defences. "Hey, we all agreed when we moved in together, we would be honest. However, we also agreed to respect boundaries. As old as we all are, we don't know everything about each other."

"Viago is right." Vladislav spoke up. "Besides, at Petyr's age, I would be more surprised if he didn't have secrets we don't know of. But it's up to him to tell us these things, Deacon. Not us. Remember how long it took you to tell us you were a Nazi Vampire?"

Rose's eyes widened as she shifted her gaze to Deacon. "Nazi? As in Adolf Hitler, holocaust, whole genocide of a culture, that kind of Nazi?"

"Nazi Vampire, actually. Totally different." Deacon clarified.

"Oh, well, pardon my ignorance of the slight difference in mortality." She chortled. "So, why be a Nazi Vampire?"

"Mostly out of boredom. But I left the country after the Nazis lost that war, if you don't already know that they lost, you have nothing to worry about." He was silent for moment. "Before that, I only traveled to sell my wares." 

How Deacon thought people did not know the Nazis lost was beyond Rose. But his reasoning for joining them didn't really offend her. She remembered how she had thought life outside her mother's house would be exciting, but there were times when she felt bored with mundane things. She couldn't imagine being bored for literal years in ever-lasting life after death. So, who was she to judge how they entertained themselves. 

"So, you were a door-to-door salesman-turned-Nazi Vampire." She stated with a nod toward Deacon, who had resumed his knitting. She then turned toward Viago. "What about you, Viago?" 

"I was born in the seventeen hundreds to an Egyptian circus performer and a German aristocrat. I grew up comfortably and was turned not long after my thirty-fifth birthday. 

"In other words, he was an eighteenth century dandy, which explains why he can be so fussy." Vladislav snickered a bit, knowing full well that his description of his friend's previous life would ruffle Viago's feathers slightly. 

But, the aristocratic vampire simply sighed. He took Vladislav's additional commentary with a grain of salt, but it was honestly a little endearing to have this older brother figure tease him lightly. He smirked and said, "Oh, really? I'm not the one who meticulously reorganizes their torture devices once a week, Mr. The Poker?" 

Rose was confused and horrified to hear "torture devices" leave Viago's mouth and turned to the vampire in question. "I'm sorry if it seems like I'm a little slow right now. Do you actually have torture devices? And less importantly, do you actually organize them...on a weekly basis?" 

Vladislav smirked. "And a torture chamber. But I don't use it anymore. I really only tortured when I was in a bad place." He explained it so casually, almost as though he were recalling an old memory. But in his case, and most likelythe rest of them, Rose had to assume it was a memory, one of so many just like it. 

"And the 'Mr.The Poker' part?" She asked curiously with a raised eyebrow. 

"I was known as 'Vladislav the Poker'." He answered leaning forward with a wry smile. He raised his eyebrows, as if indicating the title was supposed to be impressive. 

It took Rose a moment to ponder on why that title sounded familiar until it seemed to hit her like a hammer on a nail. "Was there at one point in history another vampire with a similar title?" She asked. 

In that moment, Vladislav's confident demeanor shifted somewhere between irritated and utterly peeved. "I swore to myself I would erase that plagiarizing bastard's name from existence, and he's still heard of in this century!" He growled. 

With her eyes widened in suprise at this. She always wonder why Vlad called himself the Impaler, where he got the idea to impale his victims and enemies. Seriously? It was to one-up another vampire? "What a dick move." She muttered. 

"Excuse me?" Viago asked. It wasn't the worst language he heard from a woman. Pauline would shout things more foul than a sailor. But this was a new term to him. 

"I said that it was a dick move. It means to purposefully spite some, knowing they will not like it, but doing it anyway for your own gain or gratification." Rose answered to Viago before turning back to Vladislav. "'The Impaler'? For real? It like he's trying to compensate for something he's lacking." 

Vladislav seemed to relax, even grin at this. "Finally!" He exclaimed with happy sarcasm. "Someone else who sees it." He let out a deep chuckle, his fangs slightly glinting the kitchen light off of their pointed tips. 

Rose nodded and giggled slightly. "I mean, honestly? Am I not the one who sees the obvious innuendo? I knew he couldn't have just decided that for himself. It's too much overkill in both name and real life." In that moment, she realized something. "He's not around now, is he?" 

"No. He's been gone for a long time. I personally saw to that. Which is, honestly, why I came to New Zealand." Vladislav explained. 

"You fled?" She asked. 

"More like kicked out." He answered. "I didn't want to leave, but I would have been executed otherwise." 

Deacon saw the confusion on Rose's face. "It's forbidden for vampires to kill other vampires. But because that one was such a dick, the council gave Vladislav the choice." He explained. 

So, vampires had a council. Probably a form of government to them. They were definitely judge, jury, and if be, executioner of their own kind of justice. She turned to Petyr, and sighed. "I've spent the better part of a few years learning what I could about you. Though I doubt I'll stop learning new things now." Petyr gave a toothy smirk at the statement, seeming to agree. 

"What about you, Rose?" Viago suddenly asked. 

"You already heard my story. Twice now, I believe." She answered. 

"Well, that's the story of why and how you came to be here. I meant tell us more about yourself." He explained. 

"Oh, not much to tell, really. My father secretly helped raise me with his 'partner', I guess you could call him, right under my mother's nose." 

"How could she not know?" Vladislav asked. 

"They used glamour to hide as a human couple. They were there when I needed them most. No matter what was going on, Matt and Percy would never say I was unwelcome in their home." Suddenly, Rose's stomach growled. She chuckled embarrassedly. "Sorry. Usually, when I think of Percy, I remember his cooking. He made the best vegan lasagna." They looked confused at the title of the dish, to which Rose giggled. "Percy was an amazing chef. No one can stop him. Anyway, I went through a vegan phase, which meant no eggs, milk, or meat. Percy accommodated this with great dishes. But after a while, I missed good, old-fashioned rotisserie chicken. But that lasagna was so good, he would still make it for me on occasion."

Deacon smirked before putting knitting down. "How about Viago prepares you something while we go into the dining room." 

Viago was about to protest, but Rose turned to him. "I'll eat anything right now, Viago. So whatever you decide to make, I'll enjoy it." She said it with such brightness in her pleading eyes that he found himself powerless to refuse. With deep sigh, he nodded, attempting to hide his shame with a as much of a confident smile as possible. The centuries of practice was well worth it when Rose thanked him as Deacon led her down the hall. Petyr decided to go back to his crypt, knowing full well he wasn't needed any longer for the night. 

Vlad stood, finally able to put weight on his leg without it hurting. He saw the conflict on his friend's face. "Think of it as a test, Viago. If she can handle Deacon's childish antics, she just might be a nice addition to our circle." 

"And this hope of her being here with us has nothing to do with the offer she gave you as she held Pauline against the wall by magic?" 

"An enticing display of power. No normal succubus could do such things, yet she displays no threat to us. How can one explain such things, Viago?" 

"You know how Petyr is. Always letting us know things a little late, but not too late to where it becomes a threat. He's always been secretive of his life before he met Deacon, and only Deacon knows most of what he's willing to reveal of it. But you have to admit, his willingness to let us in on this secret must mean we'll have no negative effect in his desired outcome. Petyr's too calculating to make mistakes." Viago said honestly. "Anyway, I want to, at least, attempt to make her food appetising enough to eat so she can have a few bites before Deacon plays that trick on her. She looks ready to ravish the first meal she sees." 

"I hope to one day be served to her on a platter, if that is the case." The older vampire chuckled. 

"I just hope you don't wind up served up on a silver platter if she decides to hurt you instead." Viago countered before taking out a can of spaghetti from the cabinet and looking for a clean pot to warm them up with on the stove. "Deacon needs to wash these bloody dishes." He tutted. 

Vladislav saw Rose sitting next to Deacon, to his left from the head of the table. "So, succubi and incubi don't prefer virgins?" He was asking. 

"It's not about if the victim is a virgin or not, half of it is about how hard they resist the effect of our power. The more they resist, the more power we gain. Victims who fall easily are like fast food. Satisfying for the moment. But someone we work hard to get is like a full-course meal. However, we never force ourselves on our food. Consent is big for us. Just like it'sforbiddenfor your kind to kill each other, our kind are forbidden from forcing ourselves on an nonconsensual partner." 

"And the other half?" Vladislav asked as he sat next to her. 

"It depends on how good the sex is." She answered as she turned to him. That's why one night stands and quickies are the most common practice of getting our food. It's easy, effective, and the victim usually lives. As far as they know, the person they hooked up with left after they passed out." 

"'Usually'?" Deacon asked. 

Rose nodded. "Sometimes, depending on how hungry we are, we can be overzealous. But, our food always dies with a smile on their faces. So, win-win for both for parties." 

"Has this ever happened to you?" Deacon asked. 

Rose sighed. "Unfortunately. Poor Alice." 

"You don't have gender preferences?" Vladislav asked coyly, seeing if he could getting something adorably taboo to leave her lips. 

Rose smirked as she pulled at the collar of her jacket, showing off the pride pins. "Most of us don't, not really seeing a difference in most sins of the flesh. In a more modern aspect, you could say we are bisexual by popular vote." 

'Interesting.' Vladislav thought. He continued to think if maybe at one point, when their friendship progressed further, she could join them on hunts. It would be quite interesting to see the process of a succubus hunting, for academic curiosity, of course. 

Soon enough, Viago entered the dining room with a plate of steaming spaghetti. He set it down in front of her and handed her a fork. "Viago, you are amazing." She said before taking a bite. 

"Are you enjoying your bizghetti, Rose?" Deacon asked with a smirk. 

"I'm so hungry, I don't even care that this obviously came from a can." She admitted, putting another forkful in her mouth. 

"Don't eat too fast. Wouldn't want you choking on your worms." He suddenly said. 

Rose looked at him like he was crazy. She heard Vladislav chuckle and Viago's slight whimper before looking down at her plate. She indeed saw worms. However, she knew this was a vampire power. 

Before Viago came into the room, Rose was going to emphasize the aspects of succubus abilities, hypnosis being one of them. But now, since Deacon decided to pull this stunt, she figured she should show him instead. 

"What are you talking about, Deacon?" She asked innocently before shoveling another forkful into her mouth, not showing any disgust. 

This confused Deacon. "Don't you see the worms on your plate?" 

She looked down and started mixing the noodles around her plate, pretending to search for said worms. "No, just some cheap, probably expired spaghetti." She then looked up and gasped. "But you should be more worried about that!" She exclaimed, pointing behind him at the corner of the room. 

All three vampires turned to the corner, surprised to see nothing. "What do you mean?" Deacon asked before all three turned back to her. "There's nothi-" He never finished his sentence as he screamed at what he saw. 

Rose had quickly glamoured her face to look like Predator's. Every detail from the dreadlock-esque tendrils to the fanged mandibles. She roared at Deacon, causing him to fly out of his chair and fling himself against the wall, screaming like a schoolboy. Viago had jumped in suprise while Vladislav laughed boisterously.

She quickly dropped the glamour and laughed hysterically at Deacon's expense. It was amazing to use that trick. The last time she used it, she had made her head look like s giant, infected eyeball, seeping puss and blood. The zombies she used it on found it hilarious. 

"That was not funny in the least bit, Rose!" Deacon yelled. 

"Oh, and tricking me into thinking I was eating worms was perfectly good hosting on your part, Hier Deacón?" She countered definently, adding an over exaggerated German accent at the end. 

He stopped short and suddenly laughed. And it built to a hearty belly laugh. Deacon had not laughed this hard in decades. All these years, he thought he was a bad boy, yet kn this moment, he realised that he could still learn a few things. 

Viago soon started laughing as well, actually liking the tables turned on their youngest vampire friend. Though, Viago supposed that now he had to say friend since he now had a new one that was not the same species. And he was never one to classify his friends into different sectors. They were all his friends regardless of where they came from. 

Vladislav still laughed. This was the best night of this week thus far. And he was looking forward to more like them in the future. Shifting his gaze back to Rose's smiling face, he had only one thought. 

'What a woman.'


End file.
